


Double Dare

by LadyNobody



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Amusement Parks, Best Friends, Friendship, Rivalry, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: A sunny afternoon at the amusement park for Kazemaru and Shirou, but what if they started a bet?





	Double Dare

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a gift for @j12kon commissioned by @namocchiart on Twitter, enjoy!

“Seriously, Shirou? Of all the attractions here you want us to compete on ice skating?”

He watched the other boy with arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. He even had the guts to smile innocently, the little ice elf.  
But he knew him too well not to catch the smallest glimpse of mischief in those eyes and had to work against his own facial muscles to repress a smile himself.  
It was so easy for Shirou to get at him, way too easy. 

“But Kazemaru-kun, we both had the same training to be like the wind, so this will be a fair fight~” 

Kaze visibly cringed and huffed as he sat down on the bench beside him, looking the bot in the eyes with scorn. 

“I told you already that after all these years you can call me by my first name, idiot. Otherwise me doing so will sound strange.” 

Finally the mask of fake innocence fell off Shirou’s face as he giggled with a hand covering his mouth. 

“But Ichirouta, your cringed face is so funny, you know I can’r resist!” 

And they both laughed, sitting right in front of the skating ground of the refrigerated dome at the local amusement park. It was crazy for people to want and ice skate on July of all months, but the couples and friends holding hands and having fun were nice to look at, almost distracting him from the main point. 

“Anyway, we’re not skating, let’s go shoot some ducks instead” 

Shirou pouted, it was his time to look displeased. 

“That’s not fair, you’re good at that” 

“And aren’t you the spirit of snow? Anything winter related is your speciality, you little cheater” 

He elbowed him before getting up, a smile on his lips as the other took his hand to help getting up.  
Outside the dome was hot, almost too hot if it wasn’t for the cold drinks they decided to drown in as they walked around, looking for something fair to battle on.  
It was always like that for them, since day one back in the Raimon days.

They loved to challenge each other.  
On one side because it was actually fun, on the other because they loved to better themselves together.  
Their friendship may not have been the loudest one, but it was real and beautiful to them.  
Even if they never actually said that out loud, both too reserved to express their emotions. 

They ended up in front of the Hounted House and shared a knowing look.  
That was the place, after all they were aware of the things which the other feared the most and there were high chances for those to be in there. Walking slowly they ventured inside the gigantic dark castle, standing close to each other to prevent any sorts of cheating.  
Everything was dark, the road lit only by few dim orange lights in the shape of a torch to make everything even more realistic, and the floor boards creaked ominously underneath their feet. 

“Scared yet?” 

“You wish” 

Mummies and witches popped out left and right, making their fake noises and gaining a few jump scares from a couple few meters ahead of them.  
But nothing from the fearless duo, until...

Two high pitched screams escaped their lips as they both jumped in each other’s arms, holding tight as the surprise and fear got the best of them.  
After the last corner, stood a clown.  
Tall and with the nose as red as blood, who simply waved in their direction with the characteristic smile and make up.  
And they even thought they could get away with it or even win the bet.  
After all, one way or another, they always ended up in a draw. 

Kazemaru sprinted out the attraction, followed by an out of breath Shirou. They stopped only when the castle was far away and their souls safe from that damn beast. 

“Well... looks like I win” 

Shirou was resting, hands on knees and head down, trying to regain a regular  
breath.  
Kazemaru turned abruptly to look at him. 

“Excuse me?” 

A mischievous grin curled up the other’s lips. 

“You ran away”

“So did you!”

“Well, you did it first~”

“Shirou, you little- COME BACK HERE AHA! WHO’S RUNNING NOW?” 

And so they starter a game of tag, laughing and screaming in the parking lot, disturbing the quiet and just being a dumb couple of friends while the sun shone brightly above them.


End file.
